Walter and the Louds
￼￼Walter and the louds is a cgi animated musical Comedy drama based of the loud house. It's created by wonder gaye who is the show runner. The series focused on a party animal named Walter who have paranoia and insecurities. The series ran for four seasons including the original cast and new characters. The series appears on Netflix on March 5th 2019 : '' '' Plot summary in this alternative reality of the loud house, a hypocritical party animal moved in with the loud family after being unintentionally thrown out of his house after a fight. He then started having misadventures with his newfound friends and loud family Main cast *Walter Jenkins( voiced by Danny Jacobs) is the hypocritical party animal who knows how to party whether it's allow or not. He's like a combination of king julien and clover from all hail king julien, puss from the adventures of puss in boots and veruca salt from Willy wonka. He have paranoia and insecurities and won't let anything happened to the ones he loves most of the time. He's 12 to 15 years old *Lori loud( voiced by Catherine tabers) is the bossy teenager who is usually texting her boyfriend Bobby, but she cares deeply for her siblings even if she doesn't show it. Also the only way to get them to listen is to act like a boss. She's 17 to 20 years old *Leni loud( voiced by liliana mumy) is the ditzy fashionista who is a sweet and innocent girl who loves fashion. She also not very bright. She's 16 to 19 years old *Luna loud( voiced by nika futterman) is the musician who is the one who put the loud in the loud house. She's a free spirit who loves to rock. She's 15 to 18 years old *Luan loud( voiced by Christina pucelli) is a prankster and a pungeon master who loves to make puns, tell jokes and pull pranks. Just hide when it's April fools day. She's 14 to 17 years old. *Lynn loud jr.( voiced by Jessica diccicio) is an athlete who is a sport fanatic who gets very competitive sometimes, however she's also a bodyguard when you need her. She's 13 to 16 years old *Lincoln loud( voiced by tex Hammond) is the middle child who is the Jack of all trades who's ready for anything except bullies, he's the man of the plan and he'll find a way to fix any problem. He's 11 to 14 years old. *Lucy loud( voiced by Jessica diccicio) is the gloomy emo, she's mostly depress and she loves anything spooky, she have a tendency to pop up random places and scare people. She's 8 to 11 years old. *Lana loud( voiced by grey delisle) is the fun loving tomboy who loves to have fun and animals. She's also a handygirl who loves being dirty. She's 6 to 9 years old *Lola loud( voiced by grey delisle) is the pageant queen who is into beauty and pageants, she does have a bad side so don't make her mad. She's 6 to 9 years old. *Lisa loud( voiced by Lara Miller) is the child prodigy who is a mad scientist and a teacher at a local college, she does act childish sometimes but she have a way to help her siblings and Walter out. She's 4 to 7 years old. *Lily loud( voiced by grey delisle) is the young artist who is the youngest of the loud family and loves to make art. She does get mad sometimes but she always making everyone smile. She's 1 to 4 years old. Supporting cast *amber mulligan(voiced by Betsy sodaro) is the queen bee of royal woods combination school who is Walter's girlfriend who first appeared in news tour fiasco. She's both a gossiper and journalist with a feisty temper and anxiety disorder *Rico emundo(voiced by Keith Ferguson) who is a poor kid with depression syndrome, he's like Squidward tentacles who is usually grumpy and miserable in the outside but a dreamer in the inside. He first appeared in partners in crime where he and Walter became con artists. He's also a troublemaking felon *Trixie yang( voiced by Andy Richter) is an annoying fan who is a yandere with mort from Madagascar's personality. She have bipolar syndrome and she always willing to be a team player. *Cristina( voiced by Tara strong) is one of Amber' s best friends and her co host in the school news, she's also a football player and an ace, she's usually uncomfortable around Lincoln and always with cookie and very passionate. *Cookie( voiced by Lara Miller) is the camera girl of the school news and one of Amber' s best freinds. She can be quite cheeky but is usually nice netherless, she always with Cristina. She also loves to make cookies. She and Cristina first appeared in news tour fiasco along with amber *Clyde McBride( voiced by Andre Robinson) is Lincoln's best friend who is supportive and loyal to him. He's in Lincoln's group. He first appeared in the episode the strange child *Rita loud( voiced by Jill Talley) is the mother of the loud kids who works as a dentist. She's very caring and willing to help Walter if there's a problem, even if he's paranoid. She and her husband took Walter in from the streets in the first episode *Lynn loud Sr.(voiced by Brian stepanek) is the father of the loud kids who owns a restaurant, he can be dramatic sometimes but he's trying to be a good father figure to Walter. He and Rita took him in from the streets in the first episode. episode list Season 1 Trivia #This season introduced all the main, supporting, recurring and minor characters #This season revealed Walter's dark backstory #All the episodes are full length with cold opens #The series is also cgi animated with two musical numbers in each episodes Season 2 Trivia #This season is where animals starts talking #Bob and Gunther are the only two animals who is understood by everyone # season have a Christmas episode and Halloween episode #This season also have a two parter Two trials to go season1: framed Trivia #This is a continuation of season 2 and the first season of two trials to go #This season have a story arc that takes 13 episodes #Walter and the loud girls became outcasts in this season #This season focus on Walter and the loud girls solving a mystery of who framed them after Lincoln's hospitalization Season 3 trivia #This season have two 2 parters #This season will also have a sequel to Walter's protection program #This season revealed Amber, Rico and trixie' s backstory Two trials to go season 2: peer pressured Trivia #This is the second half of two trials to go #This season is a continuation of season 3 #This is a 13 episode story arc just like framed #This will be the second time Walter turns into a giant #The characters turns into giants and shrunk the most in this season especially Lynn who's a giant from episode 6 to episode 12 Season 4 Trivia # This is the last season of the series #Rico and trixie' s last appearance is boarding away #This season have three 2 parters #Walter moves back in with his family in Jefferson city in the finale Shorts Trivia #There are three shorts in each season #The shorts are 6 to 7 minutes long #Walter and cookie will turn into giants for the first time #Most of these shorts are continuations of episodes #These are only seen on the internet